Living Infamously
by Eloise Gooding III
Summary: SEQUEL to Born A Stranger. The cursed coin definitely has an effect on Eloise differently than everyone else. Not only must she break the curse, but she must save piracy itself. With hormones raging Eloise Sparrow must face EVERY challenge thrown at her.
1. Almost the Truth

**Disclaimer: What's a disclaimer for anyway? I mean if we owned any of this stuff none of us would be writing stories on here.**

**Author's Blabbing: At last, the long awaited sequel! So I got this idea from my friend Bethany Hannah O'Dea's (Check it out if you care) abandoned story, and she gave me permission to use it. So if you remember when we left off in Born A Stranger, she had abandoned Will the Third on a beach in Tortuga and he found the cursed coin. She walked back to the Black Pearl with Jack Sparrow her father. Woot! Also, now she is fourteen instead of thirteen and much prettier. Yay! Also, this story will be written in third person.**

**Hope you read the blabbing…**

She knew her mission. She knew why she was here. She knew what she was doing. She just didn't know if she wanted to. Of course, she wanted to, but it was going to be risky and dangerous. But, she had no choice. If she were to break the curse, she would have to do whatever it took. And she really wanted to break the curse.

She sat silently on the roof of Fort Charles and stared at the long line of pirates waiting to be hung. The seize of Tortuga had been the most devastating event in pirate history. And she watched it. She watched as screaming men, women, and children were hauled away or killed. She watched as her former home had burned down, she watched as all of Tortuga burned down. She watched and did nothing. She watched through tear-filled eyes as her best friend, Will was dragged away.

She scanned the long line of pirates with her eyes and they rested on what she was looking for. Now she just needed a plan. When she heard a soldier speak, she realized that her plan would have to be built along the way, "Sir, sir! There's a girl on the roof!"

Lord Cutler Beckett looked up towards the girl with her legs dangling off the ledge. He could only see her silhouette, since the sun was behind her. He rolled his eyes and said, "Well don't just stand there! Get her down!"

By this time most of the pirates had began whispering to one another, each with his own interpretation of what was going on.

No sooner had Beckett spoke had the men sprung into action. They hurried up the stairs and began climbing the difficult climb up to where the girl sat. She stood up when she heard them coming and smiled. Upon realizing who stood before them, the soldiers aimed their guns at her. She laughed.

The men, confused at her reaction, had no time to do anything before she fell off the roof.

"Crap," she muttered as she lost her footing. She plummeted through the air, which caused a great deal of commotion. She landed with a thud on her arm. It was clearly broken.

Trying, to stay strong, she stood up, thankful that it was not her sword arm that had broken. Beckett, realizing who had waltzed into his clutches, smirked as he saw the girl struggle to stand.

"Tut-tut, you didn't tell me you were coming, Eloise," he grinned warmly making the girl squirm. She turned her head towards the boy in the crowd who was watching her wide-eyed. He was who she was here for. She turned back to Beckett hoping he hadn't seen her glance over at Will. Unfortunately he had.

"Ah, I see," Beckett strutted over to Will as another man handcuffed Eloise, "You came here to see your little friend." Beckett pushed William onto his knees and Eloise let out a cry.

"Or are you more than friends?" Beckett laughed when he saw her reaction.

"That's ridiculous," Will argued earning him a smack upside the head. Eloise said nothing.

"I wasn't talking to you, boy. I was talking to the lady," they both turned their heads to her. She gulped and nodded no. Beckett smiled and turned back to Will, "She likes you boy, and not in the way that you think!"

Eloise had had enough. With one pull she broke away from the guards and rushed towards Beckett. She managed to head butt him in the stomach and when he was bent over, she kneed him in the nose with a loud crack. When he looked back up he was furious and, his nose was crooked and bleeding. He grabbed her broken arm making her yelp in pain and drop to her knees. He twisted it and pulled on it. The pain was unbearable. She looked at Will through teary eyes and mouthed, "Run."

As she passed out, he ran.

OoOoO

Will ran without looking behind him. He easily slipped out of the ropes that bound him and dashed off towards the ocean. He did not know why, but he felt it was where he needed to go. When he reached the sands of Port Royal. He waded into the ocean until he could swim. He turned around and saw that uniformed men were still chasing him. He faced the ocean and saw the Black Pearl. Of course! That's how Eloise got here. He swam towards the ship and saw that there was a rope in the water waiting for him. It was easy to climb aboard. However, the deck of the ship was deserted. Except for Barbossa, Gibbs, Jack, and a select few. No one else was there.

"Boy, where's Eloise?" Gibbs asked as he helped Will climb aboard.

"I-I don't know," he whispered, "She fell and she likes me and then she told me to run."

"You aren't making any sense. Speak up, and tell us what happened," Barbossa urged him.

"She was on the roof of Fort Charles, but when Beckett sent his men up there to get her down, she fell off. Her arm. It broke and Beckett had her hands put into irons. He began speaking to us and taunting us. Then he grabbed her arm. The broken one. She passed out after telling me to run. We have to go back!" Will stood up ready to fight.

"No," Jack said. He stared at his compass, "We need to leave."

"But she's your daughter!" Will cried reminding everyone how much he was like his father.

"It's too dangerous. Beckett knew we would be going to get her. He probably already has the trap set up!" Jack began exasperatingly raising his voice too.

"Shut it! The both of you!" Elizabeth piped him and embraced her son in a hug. She kissed his head and took him below deck to dry off and clean himself up.

OoOoO

**Wow! Danger already? Alright! Let's see what happens next! When I update…**


	2. Almost a Friend

**Disclaimer: A disclaimer is to a fanfiction author as plastic surgery is to a super model.**

**Author's Note: This one is going to be awesome. Psh, of course, all of them are awesome!** **Also this is going to be first person because it's back by popular demand. Actually, I just figured it would be easier to read. You tell me what you think!**

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in an environment too familiar for comfort. Beckett's office. I slowly sat up and saw him working at his desk. Who knew that guy had so much paperwork.

"This is my favorite couch here!" I laughed. His head shot up and when I saw his nose I fell off the couch in a fit of laughter.

"Not healing so well?" I peaked at him from over the couch. He rolled his eyes.

"And you?" He smirked. As I stood up my arm was hideous. I couldn't go on living. It was ugly. I was ugly!

"It has been awhile, hasn't it?" I walked over to him and sat across from him.

"Tea?" He motioned to the pot next to him. He poured her a cup and scooted it towards me. By now, I knew Beckett would not stoop so low as to poison my drinks so I sipped the hot beverage without hesitation.

"You are so much like your father," he noted and I didn't know if he was thinking aloud or wanted me to answer. I figured that if I answered and he didn't want me to I would be more annoying.

"I get that a lot," I nodded in agreement.

"No one quite understands it like I do. You see, your father and yourself seem to make it a habit of yours to slip through my clutches. In fact, we have met quite a few times and every time I realize how much closer I get to realizing my goal."

"Finding a wig that looks good on you?" I guessed. He just sighed.

"No, ridding the world of piracy. For good."

I snorted, "Yeah, right! You see. We are smart. We are cunning, we are motivated, and we are strong. As technology increases, so does our success. We're just normal people, except we have fun and freedom!"

"That may be the most logical thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth. Also the most dangerous."

I laughed, "I'm glad you were able to follow me."

"Yes… Freedom you say? Hmm… tell me how is that working out for you?"

"Well it could never be better! Oh wait… I m stuck here. I see your point. What are you getting at?" Oh, boy negotiations! My specialty!

"Do you know what a privateer is?"

OoOoO

**Hate to have chapter two as a filler, but I think that this is possibly one of the greatest cliffhangers I have ever written! Do YOU know what a privateer is? Haha, okay I'll shut up now…**


	3. Almost in Disguise

**Disclaimer: A disclaimer is to a fanfiction author as plastic surgery is to a super model. Interpret that anyway you want.**

**Author's Note: Crap, I had something planned out for what to put here, but now I forgot what I was going to say. Blah.**

**I remember! Aha! I want to remind you guys that this chapter is in third person omniscient. Yeah, lots of switching!**

The Black Pearl sailed silently along the ocean. The people on it mimicked the silence. If men were working, they didn't speak. If men were resting, they were asleep. The only noise came from the captain's quarters where Barbossa, Jack, Gibbs, and Elizabeth were discussing plans on how to save Eloise.

"Well, what if we just wait and see what happens?" Elizabeth suggested.

"This is my daughter we're talking about," Jack asserted, finally taking a parental role.

"Pigs," Gibbs nodded and smiles.

"No good plan can possibly involve pigs," Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Now disguises is what we need."

Everyone stared at her.

"That may not be such a bad idea," Barbossa slowly said, still unsure as to whether or not it would work. Well, they would see soon enough.

OoOoO

First Person, Ella's POV

"You want me to be a privateer?" I repeated slowly letting it all sink in. I suppose it's almost the same.

"You and your father," he confirmed, "And a select few."

"Well, I guess, I'll do it," I was so confused!

"Oho, it's not that easy, missy. You see these. These are letters of Marque. They already have my seal; they just need your signature. Now, this one is for you and your father and you both must sign it. This one is for one Hector Barbossa and a Joshamee Gibbs and they must both sign it."

He handed me the bundles of paper and I put them in the pouch on my belt.

"You have the most important job," he told me sternly. I smiled. I love being the most important, "You must make sure you get these to your father and whoever else I mentioned."

I nodded.

"Oh, and if anyone gives you trouble on your way out, please show them these," I nodded. It had been a while since I had seen my father. It had been since Tortuga I must say. I was lucky enough to save Will, but unfortunately everyone else was dead. I gulped as I thought about my father. Was he dead, too?

I knew that I was lucky to be alive. I was able to stow away on a navy ship as cat. In fact that whole night I was in cat form. The night it happened. That was the night I realized me place. I was a pirate. I was cursed pirate. I was a cursed pirate girl. I was a cursed pirate girl whose shaky hands were supposed to save piracy in its entirety.

I walked along the railing of the deck awaiting my rescuers to arrive.

OoOoO

Third Person:

"This is not what I thought would happen when I agreed to go with Elizabeth to rescue Ella," Gibbs grumbled as he adjusted his lovely dress and wig.

"I'm not too cheerful about this either, Joshamee," Elizabeth squirmed in the pants and hat.

After a day or two of circling neighboring islands, the small party had created disguises and a story. Figuring they had stalled long enough, they worked their way back to Port Royal in a small dinghy.

Arriving at the eastern dock, they climbed out and began walking around the island searching for the best way to make it to the jailhouse where they suspected Ella was being kept.

Gibbs held the fan up to his face so as to hide the sideburns and goatee he otherwise sported. He looked like a pudgy woman and in a high-pitched voice he said, "I don't see why I have to be the one in a dress.

Elizabeth wearing her old man outfit from a few years ago deepened her voice so she could respond, "Everyone hear would recognize me if I wore the dress. We cannot risk getting caught."

They soon entered the building and browsed through the mostly empty cells since most of its occupants had been hanged recently.

"She's not here," Elizabeth stated the obvious and they left without saying anything else. They next headed towards where Lord Cutler Beckett resided and worked. He was not in his office at this hour so the pair snuck in and began searching for the girl.

"Ah, I knew it wouldn't be long until someone showed up looking for the girl," a voice said haughtily as its owner emerged from the shadows, "Well, Joshamee, Elizabeth, good disguises and I think it would be best if you leave now."

The pair sighed in relief when they found out Ella was safe and that they weren't going to be arrested.

"Where is she now?" Elizabeth asked with genuine worry in her voice.

"Who knows," Beckett smirked, "I sent her on her own way. I'm sure she'll run into you eventually. Knowing her it will probably be sooner rather than later. And when you least expect it."

Gibbs and Elizabeth hastily left the room letting what Beckett say sink in. Not only did they know it was probably true, but it was rather creepy how Beckett knows it and is willing to share. It has become known now that Beckett has a slight admiration for the girl and even possibly… her father.

OoOoO

**Author's Note: So here is chappy three! I am like so stoked to write this story now because I saw PotC OST and there is like a cabin boy in it who has like two lines, but is in like a bazillion scenes. PS I didn't say spoiler 'cause it didn't give away like anything except a minor character who doesn't even affect the plot. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, so I am planning on pushing him into the story as a love interest for Eloise. Ooh la la a love triangle is headin' our way! Also I don't think he has a name, but if you want you can PM or Review with ideas for a name or even his actual name if he has one. I'm thinking about doing the actor's name which is Robbie or Robert soooooo… yeah, help me out! Haha, did you see the mention to DMC? Yeah… Lizzy….**


	4. Almost Dead

**Disclaimer: Umm… hi guys… it's me and I just wanted to clear some stuff up. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Also, there have been some rumors going around I just want to say: Don't believe the tabloids about that crazed fan who attacked Gore Verbinski. 'Cause, you know… that was… so… not me. It was… umm… that guy.**

**Gibbs: Me? I'm a character!**

First Person: Ella's POV

I briskly walked from port to starboard in a few fluid motions. I knew I would find my father and friends eventually, but so far, the _HMS Providence _wasn't helping me out. I mean I've been stuck as a cat for three days! Luckily, I was able to hide the letters well.

As I made my way around the ship, I stared at the passing island of Tortuga. It lay in ruins and I shivered at the thought of all those happy drunks reduced to piles of ashes.

Then something caught my eye: movement. The faint figures of people were walking around. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of these survivors. Maybe they could help!

I ran below decks and hastily turned human again. I snatched the letters and looked around me. I caught sight of a longboat outside the hatch for the cannons. I knew that if I stole it, surely I'd get caught, but just a small length away was the sandy shores of my old home. After I devised my plan, I slipped out of the hatch and climbed silently into the long boat. I discreetly slid into the water and, keeping the letters dry, I swam with one arm to the ashen banks of Tortuga.

"Hello?" I called out looking for the people I saw. However, even after an hour of looking, I couldn't find them. I gave up and plopped down into the rubble. The moon rose higher into the sky and my eyelids grew heavier and heavier. However, I snapped upright when I heard the sounds of breathing. I looked around and saw a figure limping towards me. I held my own breath and reached for my sword which I realized had been taken away in Port Royal.

The figure drew closer and I noticed that it was a boy about my age. He was limping due to a deep gash in his leg. He saw me and mouthed the word 'help' before he collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

I gasped and ran over to him. I ripped the sleeves off of my shirt and began tending to his wound. I had the cloth tied firmly around his leg. As the sun began rise, I was able to study his features more closely. The hat he wore had fallen off of his head and a mess of blonde hair had tumbled out of it. His face was tanned, but his cheeks had a natural blush. His eyes were closed, so I could not see what color they were. He carried a cutlass with him, but that was it.

I reached down to grab and examine his weapon has I rested my hand on it his hand snatched my wrist. I calmly drew my attention to his face. His eyes were now open and I could see they were a dazzling blue in contrast to William's dull brown. He looked down to his leg and saw what I had done. He looked back at me and shut his eyes once more.

OoOoO

First Person: Will

We traveled in four or so long boats to the west side of Tortuga. Everyone had different reactions when they saw the ruins of their once jolly home. Gibbs let out a low whistle and strained his neck for a better view. Barbossa nodded his head disapprovingly, Elizabeth let out a gasp, and I allowed a lone tear to stream down his face at the memory of what happened. I only recalled the flames and the screaming and I could've sworn someone called my name as I was taken away in manacles.

We walked head on towards the center of the isle. Buildings collapsed due to gravity and the slight movement of us causing their bases to move. The smell of corpses and ashes tickled my nose causing me to sneeze and break the silence. We didn't have to walk far before we found to bodies. One a blonde boy with cloth around his leg and on top of him slept a familiar, blonde girl. Her sleeves had been ripped off, evidently to act as a bandage for the boy.

No one spoke a word for we all new it was Eloise. I ran towards her knelt on the ground beside the pair. A strange feeling bubbled up inside me at the side of Eloise with this other boy. Was it anger? No, not as strong. But it couldn't be… jealousy, could it?

"Eloise," I whispered and brushed the hair out of her face. She began to stir as the others approached. She sat up and her eyes seemed glazed over, sleepy, and food deprived. She nodded at my presence, but as she looked past my shoulder, a smile grew on her dirty face. She stood up and ran into her father's arms. As she did, she dropped some things. I picked them up and handed them to her. She gulped and slid them into the pouch on her belt.

"Shall you introduce us to your friend?" Jack nodded to the still sleeping boy.

"He hasn't spoken yet," she walked back over to him. She knelt down beside him again.

"Men," Barbossa attracted the crew's attention, "Carry him back to the ship."

OoOoO

**Woot! Hooray for cute cabin boy! Haha, okay so, umm, yeah. That's this chapter. Love triangle already, uh oh! William's jealous and he doesn't even know the boy's name. Neither do I so send in those suggestions! This chapter was pretty hard to write, because I had to make sure nothing cheesy happened. I didn't want to turn this into a Curse of the Black Pearl flashback of Will and Elizabeth, either. Anyway, hope you liked it and I'm proud of you if you read this far. I swear my Author Blabs are longer than my stories these days! Huff!**

**Okay, bye!**


	5. Almost a Chapter?

**I just want you guys to know that I have a surprise for you! Just follow these simple steps:**

**1. Go to google and type in Deviantart and click on most likely the first one.**

**2. Then in the search bar type in Eloise Sparrow.**

**3. A few choices should pop up, but the one you need to click is most likely the first, is called 'Eloise Sparrow' exactly, and is in the movie and TV section.**

**Congratulations! If you did all those steps you should find a visual of what Eloise looks like as a human. I promise next will be her in cat form. And if you guys behave yourselves, I made find a way to do Will and the nameless cabin boy. Why is he nameless? Well, that doesn't matter, but you can fix it! Send in those suggestions/requests and I'll hurry up and write the next chapter! I love you guys!**


	6. Almost Strong

**Hope you liked the surprise from last chapter! As usual, I own nothing! **

Eloise slowly slid in and out of consciousness, she only remembered bits of the previous night. The rescued blonde boy, her father, the letters of Marque all haunted her dreams as she turned restlessly in her hammock. As she woke up once again she decided that sleeping again was pointless. It was time she did her job for Beckett. If you can't beat them, join them.

She flopped out of her hammock and grabbed the letters sluggishly. When she climbed aboard deck, she was surprised to see that it was still dark. That meant she had not been resting for long or she had been asleep for twenty-four hours. The few men who were working paid her little attention as she emerged up the creaky staircase. She looked up towards the helm and saw Mr. Cotton. She looked up towards the crow's nest and saw Pintel fast asleep. When she turned towards the door to the Captain's quarter, the door opened.

Ella noticed that the light within shone brightly. The figure emerging from the room was temporarily shadowed due to the light, but once the door shut she realized it was the boy from Tortuga. He looked up and started when he saw her staring at him, but calmly walked over to her.

"I… never got to thank you, for what you did," He smiled at her and pointed to his leg.

"It was no trouble at all…" She replied shocked. She was not ready to talk, but when she heard his voice she couldn't help, but want to hear more, "My name is Eloise."

She held out her arm straight and he took her hand and shook it.

"Quentin," he said with a smile.

"Well, maybe, one day you can tell me your story," she smiled back with a slight blush, "But I must be going about my business."

And with that she walked into the Captain's quarters.

Quentin slid down the mast and leaned against it, let out a sigh and a, "Wow."

William Turner emerged from behind a barrel and sat down next to Quentin. It had been obvious that he had been spying.

"What're you doing up?" Will inquired.

"Helping the captains. They actually have met me, so they made me cabin boy," Quentin was hesitant to share the last part. William balled his fists.

_I'm not jealous. I am not jealous! _Will thought to himself. Quentin was stealing his job, his friends, and Eloise.

"What did Eloise say to you?" He asked instead.

"We just talked," Quentin, answered beginning to be annoyed.

OoOoO

I opened the door of the Captain's quarters and slid inside. My instincts were correct. The light on, meant both captains were awake and, of course, arguing. As I shut the door behind me I let out a long sigh. Quentin was a lot nicer than Will. However, my sudden noise caused both captains to look up and stop arguing.

"Look who's finally awake," Barbossa smirked. It seemed both men were leaning over a map.

"Anyway, I'm telling you Hector that this is the fastest route," my father looked back at the map.

"No, no, no! We'll run out of supplies too soon we have to go south."

"Beckett will catch up to us too soon!"

"Umm, may I cut in?" I asked leaning in between their huddled heads, "I don't think Beckett is on our tail. You see-"

"Not on our tail? He's trailing us like a bloodhound! After you escaped he's going to be tracking us down with even more effort!" Barbossa interrupted me.

"He's not chasing after me, he let me go and-"

"Beckett? Let you go? He would never let any pirate out of his grasp. Let alone a Sparrow," Barbossa chimed in again.

"Will you let me finish? He let me go because he gave me these," When I had successfully finished talking I tossed the letters on top of their map. I let them register what they were and whom they were for.

"Listen to me closely, Eloise," Father turned to me and looked at me with an exasperated expression. I gulped; he hardly ever called me Eloise. I was always Ella or El, "I don't want you to associate with people like Beckett."

"But why? We obviously can't win! They're too strong! Think about how amazing we could be together. With him!" I stood up without realizing it. My voice began to rise.

"No. It's thoughts like those that prove how weak he can make us. He doesn't care whether we sign or not. He just wants us to crumple by ourselves!" His voice was raised too and I noticed Barbossa was leaning back a little in his chair.

"Well, then you can tell him it's working! If we stay one step ahead-"

"We are staying one step ahead!" By now Jack was standing, too. He towered over me, but despite his size, I stood my ground

"How? By attempting the impossible? By going against one of the strongest men in the ocean?"

"Love, you don't know me, do you? I _conquered _the impossible!"

"I guess I don't know you," I said through gritted teeth as I stormed out of the room being extra careful to slam the door behind me.

I shouldn't have been surprised that there was movement now on the ship. Factors such as the ruckus caused by my father and I and the recently risen sun led to the stirring of many crewmembers. However, the thing I was surprised to see was William and Quentin practically black and blue and rolling around on the deck far into a brawl.

"Not you too!" I shouted at them. They got up and smoothed out their clothes. Quentin's leg wound was reopened and Will's eye was puffing up around itself. Too frustrated to deal with _boys, _ I rushed past them and delivered each of them a thump on the head. I felt their shocked eyes on me as I retreated down the stairs. When I was two decks below, I could tell most of the men were faking sleep, but I continued to head down to the hold. I felt around in the dark for a candle and when I lit it I sighed and blew it out. Giving up, I climbed back up until I was sitting underneath the stairs and next to the corner and a cannon. Unwillingly, I let the tears slide down my face.

OoOoO

**Hahahahahaha, drama… and klutziness… and fighting! Yay fighting! Plus what were the boys fighting about...? Hmm… I guess you'll just have to keep reading! XD**


	7. Almost Enemies

**Blah…**

Believe it or not, Eloise had been missing for two days until she was found. Not only that, but it was Elizabeth Turner who had found her. Ella was wheezing underneath the stairs; her tears had all been shed. Elizabeth had tried to calm the fierce girl's temper, but ended up silently sitting there as Eloise released her anger in words.

"Your father may be reckless man," Elizabeth began earning a snort from Eloise, "but he always has a reason for what he does."

"Yeah, I bet," she grumbled thinking of past exhibitions in which his father had done something, "his reasons often include, something good for himself, something to make himself look good, or an attempt to receive more rum."

Elizabeth knew this too be mostly true, and unable to think of something to say to defend Jack she walked away.

Meanwhile, the boys were not quite on speaking terms with each other yet. Also, the crew spoke often about the muffled shouts from a few nights ago and many tales had erupted as to what occurred. Some believe Eloise to be dead because she had not shown up; others believe Barbossa had knocked both Sparrows out cold out of sheer annoyance. These stories were only whispered below deck so as not be accused of mutiny, but only the Captains seemed unaware how popular they had suddenly become.

The tension on the ship was so thick that if one of the pirates had pulled out their swords, they could've sliced through it.

As the Black Pearl sailed to a mystery location, someone – somewhere – was plotting something sinister.

OoOoO

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A filler is one of the worst enemies of a fanfic reader! That and a cliffhanger… Eitherway, here was a filler. Feel lucky that I updated at all- Within a week of my last update!**

**I was trying to tie up some loose ends so… yeah…**


	8. Almost a Stowaway

**Blah…**

Beckett paced in his office. His plan was going smoothly so far. Once he recruited the Sparrows- if they were smart enough to sign the letters- then he would be virtually unstoppable. He would seize the Brethren Court and take down piracy for good. His name would be known throughout the world. Children will learn about his fabulous feat. Everything would be perfect in the world. If he could just get rid of the pirates…

Beckett thought out all possible issues through and through. If they don't sign, they will be reduced into putty. At least the little girl was wise enough to sign. If she does not, he will mold her as he would clay. He would use her. He would win.

If they attacked, his armies were much stronger. The navy had the best cannons, ships, and agility. The pirates were too smart for that. Unless…

They had a secret weapon. What if that is what they have been hiding away for. They were gaining power. There would be no way he could defeat something so powerful that pirates were desperately trying to keep it away from him.

OoOoO

Eloise was coaxed out of hiding with food. Elizabeth was the only one who had bothered with girl, perhaps in hopes of gaining her trust. However, when Eloise went back to scrubbing the decks as usual, she seemed cut off from everyone. She did not want to talk to Will, Quentin, or even her own father. Her eyes grew cold, yet always had a dreamy look about them, as if she did not know what was going on around her. She lost her charm as well. She would not smile that toothy smile or walk quite with the same distinction that set her apart. Not only that, but at night, the black cat sightings grew more frequent. She would just sit on the railings staring at the starry sky and the dark sea.

The girl's distance had taken a toll on quite a few crewmembers. Elizabeth was chattier, for she always tried to steer a conversation away from anything that might lead into talking about Eloise. William seemed to lose his temper a lot more and often took it out on Quentin even if there was nothing Quentin had done wrong. Jack was drinking a lot more, but tried to go about business as usual. Barbossa was taking more control of the _Pearl _now that Jack was out of sorts.

It was also strange for the crewmembers because they did not know where they were going. A few eavesdroppers claimed that they often heard the Captains speaking of a man referred to as _Him _and a location that lay in ruins. However, when Quentin caught a pirate listening at the door, he immediately told the Captains who were much more careful about keeping their plans disclosed.

OoOoO

It had been a week since the outburst with Jack when a mysterious man appeared on deck. He was unconscious and was just laying there. Everyone dismissed him as a stowaway except Jack and Barbossa who invited him into their cabin for tea.

Finally, Eloise spoke, "I think… I know that man," she said dreamily and her voice was as silky smooth as if she had been talking regularly.

Quentin looked over at her. They were scrubbing the decks together.

"I've see him… in a dream," she knew how crazy she sounded, but was positive that this man had been walking in and out of her mind.

"Philip," Quentin breathed, "I know him personally. His name is Philip… I thought he was dead."

"Tell me everything Quentin," Eloise inched closer to him so as to hear him better, "Tell me about how you know my father and that other man. Tell me how you came to be on Tortuga. Tell me everything."

"Well, it started as soon as I met your father. He wished to take over _Queen Anne's Revenge_…"

They scrubbed the whole deck by the time he had finished his story of the fountain of youth and how Philip and the mermaid and disappeared.

"Barbossa in the end had become a pirate once more. Jack abandoned angelica on an island. I returned to Tortuga to find it in ruins and you saved me," he finished with a blush.

"So that is why Barbossa has a peg leg," she nodded as if that was the whole point of the story, "But why, if he had already been a Privateer, would he not do it again?"

Quentin shrugged and opened his mouth to speak, but a hunk of wood clanked in between them. They looked up and saw Barbossa standing there, "I think the deck is clean enough."

Bothe children scrambled off of their knees and Quentin took the buckets and rags below deck. Eloise stared into Barbossa's eyes for a moment before stalking off to the galley.

OoOoO

**Kewl… kind of slow… but whatevs. It's summer so I can update a lot now, as I have proven to you right now. Anyway enjoy! And tell your friends! Haha, just kidding… unless you really want to…**


	9. Almost Sober

**Blah…**

Jack cursed under his breath as he walked into another beam. He reached for another bottle of rum from the storage unit, but a small hand grabbed his arm. He turned and saw Eloise. She was staring at him with a reproachful look.

"I just want another drink, love," he spoke, his voice slurred and drowsy.

She flung his arm back down to his side where it hung limply.

"You need to get a hold of yourself!" She resisted the urge to slap him across the face.

"Well, I don't think you need my help!" Instead, he hit her, "Why you just sign your damn papers and run away to you best friend, Beckett?"

He shoved her roughly onto the floor.

"I said I wouldn't!" She gasped as he kicked her stomach causing all of the air in her lungs to rush out at once.

"You are just a filthy pirate! A dirty, lying, slimy bilge rat!" He lifted her up by her hair and slammed her into the wall.

"So are you! You're so proud to be a pirate!" She sobbed, but instantly regretted it as his gun met his hand. She shut her eyes and heard a bang, but his aim was so bad due to being drunk. The shot went right through her hand. She cried out in pain and collapsed onto the floor. More kicks met her face and then it stopped. Jack grabbed a bottle of rum and went up the stairs where she heard him telling someone, "She needs help."

OoOoO


	10. Almost Asleep

**Blah…**

I opened my eyes and for a moment couldn't see what was happening due to the tears and the light. A figure walked in front of me, his - or her - features remained hidden because of the light behind them. I breathed more heavily than the figure and mad no attempt to move or get up. They reached for my hand, but I jerked it away. I instantly regretted it.

The sudden movement caused a shuddering pain to erupt from my hand and travel up my arm. That one pain brought me out of my trance and I began to feel aches and pains everywhere. I was sure I wouldn't be able to swing a sword for a month or so and I wouldn't be surprised if a few of my ribs were broken.

As I opened my eyes wider, they became adjusted to the light. I was below decks where we kept the rum, water, and wine. William bustled around me with bandages and a wet cloth. He had other various instruments that could be used for healing. Then I realized he was healing _me._ He attempted to grab my hand again and I let him wrap a bandage around it. Not before I saw the hole in it.

"What happened?" I asked as I tried to sit up. The pain within me told me to stay on the floor.

"You don't remember?" He countered my question with a question of his own. I shook my head, "Well, I don't feel like I should be the one to tell you."

I looked myself over. There was a tightly wrapped bandage around my waist – broken ribs as I expected – and Will was bandaging my hand right now. I reached for my face with my good hand and winced when I touched my nose. I must look like Beckett right now. I smirked at the thought off my enemy's hideous nose, especially _after _it was broken!

I looked around. There was blood – _my blood? _– all over the place and on me and Will. I racked my brains, trying to force myself to remember the events of last evening – _morning? Day? _ However hard I tried, the fuzzy black stuff at the edge of my brain prevented me from doing any serious thinking.

"I'm going to sleep again," I muttered.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Will warned, "You have a serious concussion. If you fall asleep you might not wake up."

"That's comforting," I mumbled as I sat up, slowly this time. My head was pounding. We stared at each other for awhile before I broke the silence.

"I want to speak to Quentin," I blurted and regretted it immediately. Will narrowed his eyes and balled his fists.

"Fine," he mumbled and begrudgingly got up.

"Well, I mean… he's my friend, too! I'm still grateful for what you did for me! I _really _appreciate it – but I don't like you better than him – argh!" I cried in frustration as he swept out the door. I grabbed a pillar and tried to pull myself up. My legs wobbled, but before I could get up, Quentin grabbed me to steady me. His attempts weren't quite as useful and I fell into him. His breath quickened and so did his heartbeat. I could hear it while my head was pressed into his chest.

I cleared my throat and stood up myself. I was blushing.

"I'm really sorry this had had to happen," he began and before I could stop him he continued, "It's just he was really drunk and I refused to bring him anymore rum."

"_He?_" I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Oh… did you not know? Oops…"

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"You know very well who! Don't lie to me Quentin! You did the right thing, refusing him rum, now help me out and tell me where he is!"

"No," he said defiantly. I stared at him disbelief. I straightened myself up to my full height (despite the pain in my ribs) and stormed out while muttering under my breath, "Must I do _everything _myself?"

I emerged on deck and was unprepared for the light. I shielded my eyes in vain, but to no avail. The light remained to bright for me to see anything. Was it because of my concussion? I held my hands in front of me as I tried to walk forward. Quentin grabbed one of my arms and tried to hold me back.

"Please don't do this, Eloise!" I stopped and he crashed into me.

"Is-is he still… you know… drunk?" I asked, a little scared. The events of last night flowed back into my mind. I didn't want another fiasco like that.

"Worse. He's asleep. You don't want to wake him up."

"What am I supposed to do, when I can't do anything? My arm just healed and now I've got broken ribs, nose, and a hole in. My. HAND!"

"Don't try to overexert yourself. You have a concussion, too," he tried to calm down as soon as he noticed my temper rise.

"Oh! Of course! How can I forget my CONCUSSION!" By now the whole crew was looking at us.

"She tends to get into arguments a lot, doesn't she?" Marty whispered to Pintel.

"I heard that, Shorty! I'm going to ignore it!" I shouted at the midget. No one here understands me! They just don't _get_ it! It's not just that I'm mad at my father. It doesn't really matter that I'm covered in injuries. What bugs me is that the big picture is missing! There is no point in my life right now! I'm not signing myself over to the King and I'm sailing to Who-Knows-Where! Wait, that's it! I _know_ who knows! Jack…


	11. Almost Gravity

**Do I own anything? Nope… Do I want to? Yep…**

After a week or so, I already was showing improvement. My hand only emitted a dull ache and my head seemed much more clear. My ribs were still broken, but walking and moving was easier. After a month, my hand had healed completely, but I still could not use it and my ribs no longer needed a cast. My nose was just about back to its normal self and I was beautiful again! Not that I wasn't always beautiful, but a crooked nose just throws off the balance of a face.

It was after this month that we had arrived at our destination. I had armed myself even though I could not use my hand. It was a vast jungle, but father, Philip, and Barbossa led the way fine. It was almost as if they had been here before… Even Quentin seemed to know where he was going. I hung in the back with Will.

The jungle grew denser as we progressed in silence. I knew what we were looking for; I just questioned its existence. I suppose I shouldn't be complaining about impossible things. I used to be a talking cat.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. I looked around saw what everyone was looking at. It was cliff wall with a cave jutting into it. Jack started forward once more after checking the pouch Elizabeth was carrying. I hurried into the front of the group wanting to see the legendary-

There was nothing here. Where was it then? The cave ended abruptly and all there was here was a small pool of water that had formed. Everyone else looked as confused as I felt, but something else was burning inside me. Disappointment.

"Well, where is it?" I spoke what everyone else was thinking.

"Aqua de Vida," muttered Jack.

"What?" I said, but a rumbling noise covered up my voice. The water pooled by our feet began to shake and climb up the walls. One droplet even snaked up my body and when it reached my nose it flew into the air. The pool was now at the ceiling and though no one told us the next step we knew. I hopped onto my father's back and he lifted me towards the pool.

I felt the water as it pulled me through, and yet when I emerged upon the rocks of another massive cave, I was completely dry. I walked forward towards the trickle of water coming out of a set of destroyed rocks. I ignored the pirates who clambered in behind me as I greedily stared at what was none other than…

"The fountain of youth."


	12. Almost Eloise Part 1

**Do I own anything? Nope… Do I want to? Yep…**

I walked toward until my face was an inch away from it.

"You may not want to drink it that way if I were you," Jack said as he sat next to me. Everyone stood in a semi-circle around the fountain. Philip stepped forward and uncorked a vial with silvery liquid within.

"Just one drop," Philip whispered as Barbossa brought out two silver cups.

"How does it work?" Clearly they had everything figured out, but I did not know what was going on.

"A mermaid tear goes in one cup. Water goes in both. The one with the tear gets all of the years remaining from the one without the tear."

"That's cruel! Wait, how did you get a mermaid tear?"

They nodded towards Philip, "His girlfriend."

"Okay, there's only one thing that confuses me. Who gets the one without the tear?" The crew began to shift from foot to foot and look away. No one here wanted to die tonight, but everyone wanted to drink from the fountain.

"How about a better question," I tried, "Who get the tears?"

"Let's see. We have about six tears so…" Jack began counting off people on his fingers, "Me, Hector, Elizabeth, you, Philip, and our special guest who is late."

"Me?" I stared up at my father. My eyes were watering. I was so close to the thing I craved, but when I really thought about it, was it worth it? Footsteps came from behind our group and when I looked around it was only one man. He was very handsome and Elizabeth ran into his open arms. William followed and was greeted with the same enthusiasm. I knew immediately that not only was this our special guest, but it was William's father.

"Wait, so none of us gets the tears?" A pirate from the crew asked. A few grumbles of agreement followed. They began to draw swords and advance upon us. The moonlight shone down through the trees and cracks in the rocks. I could tell that it was a full moon. Uh oh, a full moon.

Wait, maybe it could help us. I ran right into a beam of the silvery glow and felt it begin to make me transform. I could only do this because of that bloody coin. So be it.

My body enlarged, all my limbs elongated. My clothes ripped and my hair fell out. More fur was growing out of my skin. I was a monster. I wasn't a cat anymore, but a huge hideous monster almost like a panther crossed between a werewolf. I could not feel who I was anymore. The only thoughts on my mind were to protect the ones I love.

**Intermission… Switching POV to Third Person**

The men and Elizabeth gasped when they saw the monster towering over them. All weapons were then pointed at the monster. It knocked them aside like they were empty rum bottles. It howled to the moonlight and stepped towards Jack Sparrow.

"That's your charming daughter?" William Turner asked Jack.

"She's been through a lot," and what he had said was true. As she stepped out of the moonlight and slowly turned back into herself she thought about all that she had been through. She used to be a werecat which was much better than being this monster. She used to turn into a cat when she was stressed. She had taken a cursed coin and now she could turn into a cat whenever and in the light of the full moon, she transformed into a beast who had no idea who it really was.

When she had transformed back into her blonde self, she collapsed on the ground breathing heavily. She kept her eyes closed for she did not want to see the look of disgust on her friends' faces. When she did chance to look, Quentin was at her side with a look of understanding and love, not a look of fear. Will stood by his fathers side, and wasn't quite sure what to think. That was when she knew. She knew Will was just a childhood crush, she knew that he did not _truly_ know or understand her. When she got butterflies in her tummy at the sight of him, it was really because of Quentin who was always hurrying along next to him.

Quentin had seen so much, just like her. He understood that it was okay to believe in the impossible. This realization struck her like lightning. She was fifteen now, and she knew what she wanted. She pulled Quentin down towards her by his shirt and kissed him passionately on the lips. Quentin, surprised at first, learned to enjoy it. For a few moments it seemed they were the only two people in the world. But when they released they realized that they had business to do. They had to drink the water of life.

"We still don't think the girl needs the life. She has proven to be _very_ youthful," said another pirate. Then more fighting broke out. Eloise fell forward infront of the fountain. She was bleeding out fast. Whoever shot her in the shoulder cried victoriously, but was then killed by Jack. Quentin and Jack ran forward. Together they prepared the two cups and Jack brought another bleeding person towards her. It was Will. The boy whose heart she had just broken. They were both dying and one of them could be saved.

"Eloise, drink this," Jack thrust a goblet into her hands.

"It has the tear, Eloise," Quentin whispered. He was crying.

"This one has the tear," she repeated and stared down at the chalice. She turned towards Will who willingly took the other one. He was willing to die for her, after what she just did to him. Jack nodded and guided the goblet to her lips, but she did not drink.

She snatched the cup from Will and drank all of the contents. Everyone had stopped to watch as Eloise lay at the base of the rocks.

Quentin fell forward onto her. His was wrinkled in sadness and tears openly fell onto her lifeless body. William sat up, his wound healed, and solemnly stared down at her. Quentin's sobbing did not cease. Jack let a few tears of sadness roll down his face. And Elizabeth was crying into Will's shoulder. All was not well in the world for the remaining pirates were fond of the girl, who had taught them that it is a child who faces more hardships than adults could ever dream of.

**I have the lesson stated and I know what you are thinking… but check out the chapter title! There are two more chapters to come. Part two of this chapter and the epilogue. So, I don't care if you know what is going to happen, just bare with me and read. For Quentin's sake!**

**On that note, are you glad that she chose Quentin? I am, Will was kinda being a jerkface. Also, Quentin is better looking… :P**

**Anyway, if you have stuck with Eloise this far, I am sure she would want you to stay around for the concluding chapters.**


	13. Almost Eloise Part 2

**Do I own anything? Nope… Do I want to? Yep…**

Quentin's tears slid off his face. Even Will had began to quietly sob. She had just sacrificed he life for him. One of Quentin's tears had fallen off his cheek and into her hair. It was soaked up quickly and her hair began to glow. Wait, what?

The glow was golden and emenated warmth. Quentin wiped off his tears and jumped up. The light spread down her body and lit up the whole cave. Then as quickly as it had come, it had gone and the cave grew dark and cold once more. There was a moan. Then movement.

"Damn, what a headache," Eloise spoke as she stood up. She stumbled backwards into the moonlight and everyone who had been elated to see her alive and healed winced. But she did not transform. She stayed completely and utterly human.

Quentin ran forward and gave her a great hug. Jack pulled Quentin away and got his hug from Eloise. Eloise laughed and tears of joy streamed down her face. She ran over and hugged Will. She thought back to the events a year ago. The gypsy who whispered about gaining two new curses. She had spoken of love. But it wasn't Will. It was some one she had not met yet.

"Did you save my life?" She whispered to Quentin as they walked back to the ship. They had used the tears to save Will's father, but did not use the rest. Too much trouble.

"Now we're even," Quentin smiled and took her hand in his. They made it back to the ship and watched together as they sailed farther and farther away from the fountain of youth.

OoOoO

"Father," I asked Jack, "Why hasn't Beckett followed us?"

There were still many loose ends on our adventure that needed tying up.

"He was scared. He believes we have a secret weapon."

"Do we?"

"Yes."

"Well, what is it?" My excitement grew with the possibility of gaining knowledge about how to beat Beckett.

"You are," he stared at me. I could tell he was being quite serious.

"But I'm just… me."

"You are my daughter. You are going to be the best pirate in the world. Haven't you ever wondered why Beckett has tried so hard to kill you? Why he likes to keep an eye on you while he has you in his clutches?"

"How can I save piracy?"

"Knowing you, you'll think of something," Barbossa walked in.

OoOoO

**Short part two, but the next chapter is the epilogue. Can't wait until you can read it. Hope to write another pirate story when this is over, but I want to focus on my Harry Potter ones.**


	14. Epilogue: 19 Years Later

**Do I own anything? Nope… Do I want to? Yep…**

19 Years Later

OoOoO

Eloise Sparrow and Quentin Reynalds stood hand in hand. They looked at each other and smiled. Eloise let a lone tear slide down her cheek. Quentin squeezed her hand as they stepped forward. She looked up at the noose and kept her chin high as it was placed around her neck. This was exactly the way she wanted to die. She looked out all the faces staring back up at her. She turned towards her husband again and they embraced in a long passionate kiss. They were roughly pulled apart.

"I love you," she whispered to Quentin.

"I love you more," he whispered back.

Eloise thoughts turned to her son, Jack. He would grow up being proud of his parents. He would be proud of what they did and how they died. He was the offspring of the last real pirates. Another tear slid down her face, but she would not stop smiling. She listened to the list of offences that she had committed with her lover. Her grin grew larger as she stared into the wrinkled, yet triumphant face of Lord Cutler Beckett.

"She's smiling. Why are they smiling?" Beckett's grin faded and turned into a grimace. The face was so familiar that it made Eloise laugh. This was the last sound she would ever make and it made her happy. This was the last sound Quentin would ever hear and it made him happy. As the trapdoors opened simultaneously, the only regret that Eloise had thought of was that piracy had not lived on. It was not able to burn on with the life that the memory of her would. But that was okay. And for the first time in her life, she knew that all was well.


End file.
